Songfic Drabbles de la Valduggery
by Adrasdos Dark
Summary: Hello, everybody. These are some sonfics with all of your favorite songs! They're Valduggery, and you should enjoy them. Mostly romance I'd expect.Inspired by Sabrina Sparrow. And this is still in English, though the title may say differently. Adrasdos
1. It's Not Over

**Why hello, there. What the hell are you don't here? Oh yeah… Nevermind.**

**OK, so this is a Songfic Drabble thing for you guys that was inspired my the scrumptious, magnificent, genius… Sabrina Sparrow! You all should check in with her stories- they're amazing. Even if you are a Fletchyrie person, like me, you'd like them. I mean, I don't pick sides anymore. All of the stories that I've read (**_**which is, like, a lot**_**) I've learned to live and let live.**

**Oh yes, and for all of those who didn't know, my brother died recently while on a school fieldtrip to Japan when the earthquake. So if you or anyone close to you is affected by the quake, you're in my prayers!**

**Now onto the story…**

**Woah, woah, one last thing- these are all songs on my i-pod that I'm putting on shuffle. OK? Proceed.**

**It's Not Over- Daughtry**

Valkyrie Cain was trapped.

Again.

But this time, it was different. Oddly –enough-, the dark-haired girl wasn't running from the weekly bad guys, or kidnapped, or saving the world. She was, however running.

Again.

Not from those damned vampires, nor Lord Vile, Serpine, Vengeous, or a pack of wild zombies. No, not this time. But she was running. Not physically, nor metamorphic ally. Rather, from herself.

_**I was blown away.**_

_**What could I say?**_

_**It all seemed to make sense.**_

_**You've taken away everything,**_

_**And I can't deal with that**__._

Valkyrie Cain knew well that _she_ was going to come over her body, possess her, soon enough. Cassandra had showed her, and she had seen it with her own eyes. And there wasn't much she could do to stop herself- from herself.

She had tried, she went to Nye, who tried to do an autopsy on her. She was pretty sure then that all was fixed, but boy, _was she wrong._

_**I try to see the good in life,**_

_**But good things in life are hard to find.**_

_**We'll blow it away, blow it away.**_

_**Can we make this something good?**_

_**Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

So Valkyrie Cain stood, waiting for Skulduggery to come, and pick her up. She was standing in Gordon's house. With a gun tucked in her hand. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves when she heard those familiar tyres on the street. She shrugged, and went to sit on the couch, where she looked down the barrel of the gun.

"Valkyrie?" she heard him say, the door opening. "Valkyrie?" he said again, walking into the room.

"Oh my God, what are you doing?" Skulduggery said, attempting to grab the gun. Valkyrie swayed, keeping it away. "You'll blow your brains away!"

"Maybe that's what I want." Valkyrie murmured, standing up.

_**Let's start over.**_

_**I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

_**It's not over.**_

_**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**_

_**This love is killing me,**_

_**But you're the only one.**_

_**It's not over.**_

"Not Darquesse."

"Darquesse."

"Valkyrie, you can't do this."

"Oh yeah? So I should live the rest of my life, knowing that I had the power to kill every last soul on the planet, and that I might do it without mercy?"

"But have you tried yet?"

_**Taken all I could take,**_

_**And I cannot wait.**_

_**We're wasting too much time**_

_**Being strong, holding on.**_

_**Can't let it bring us down.**_

"I… I don't know if I'd be able to or not." Valkyrie murmured. "I don't have anything left to live for. Lord Vile killed my mother, father, and sister a year ago. Fletcher's begun to drink, Ghastly made a vow of silence, Tanith is possessed by a remnant…"

"And I love you." Skulduggery finished.

_**My life with you means everything,**_

_**So I won't give up that easily.**_

_**I'll blow it away, blow it away.**_

_**Can we make this something good?**_

_**'Cause it's all misunderstood.**_

_**Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

Valkyrie stared at him, her eyes wide- so wide- that she nearly dropped the gun. Skulduggery took another step closer.

"You… Love me?" Valkyrie asked. Way to go dimwit. Way to ask a stupid question.

"From the first time I saved your life. I knew that you would me mine. And now, you have something to live for."

_**Let's start over.**_

_**I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

_**It's not over.**_

_**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**_

_**This love is killing me,**_

_**But you're the only one.**_

_**It's not over.**_

"Skulduggery…" Valkyrie murmured, it finally dawning on her. "I… I love you, too." She dropped the gun on the couch next to her, and ran into Skulduggery's arms, furiously crying. Skulduggery held her tight, as he buried his head into her shoulder.

_**We can't let this get away.**_

_**Let it out, let it out.**_

_**Don't get caught up in yourself.**_

_**Let it out.**_

_**Let's start over.**_

_**I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

_**It's not over.**_

_**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**_

_**This love is killing me,**_

_**But you're the only one.**_

_**It's not over.**_

"But… What am I supposed to do about Darquesse? And Fletcher? Ghastly? Tanith?" Valkyrie asked, pulling away.

"We'll trick Fletcher into rehab. Ghastly will talk when I told him I have a way to get Tanith back. And we'll get Tanith back." Skulduggery muttered.

"What about us?"

Skulduggery didn't answer. He just kissed her on the lips.

"We finally have something to live for."

_**Let's start over.**_

_**It's not over, yeah...**_

_**This love is killing me,**_

_**But you're the only one.**_

_**It's not over. **_

_**!**_

So how did you like it? Yay? Nay? Holy shit, that was awesome? I thought it was deep, from the heart, you know? And yes, I actually thought of how to get Tan-Tan back! I'll do a chapter on that soon, once I shuffle to the right song.

Please review, naturally.

~Adrasdos Dark.


	2. Every Day

Hey, my new chapter. Fancy that. I'll make the pleasantries short, and enjoy! Oh yes, and Skulduggery is human.

**Every Day- Rascal Flatts**

Skulduggery Pleasant was following the new con- Jared Hill- through the dark, rainy, Dublin streets. The full moon shone through the thin-clouded sky. The footsteps echoed all around him, through the crisp sky. He suddenly stopped, whipping around, but the footsteps were everywhere around him.

Skulduggery looked all around him, looking for Jared.

**You could've bowed out gracefully**

**But you didn't**

**You knew enough to know**

**To leave well enough alone**

**But you wouldn't**

"Skulduggery!" he heard Valkyrie yell from up ahead. There was a sharp cry of pain through the rain, and all was silent again.

"Valkyrie!" I called, looking around. There wasn't an answer.

"Skulduggery… Skulduggery Pleasant…" something hissed, moving around him. "You can't save her." it was like the whispery voice was echoing. "You can't save her… All you'll find is a body in the depths...Tell me… Do you like to swim?"

**I drive myself crazy**

**Tryin' to stay out of my own way**

**The messes that I make**

**But my secrets are so safe**

"Screw you, Hill." Skulduggery muttered darkly, as he began to sprint again, taking out his gun. He had to park the Bentley back a couple miles, because of a flooding alert. The flash flood was already about up to his ankles.

**The only one who gets me**

**Yeah, you get me**

**It's amazing to me**

**How every day**

**Every day, every day**

**You save my life**

Skulduggery ran into a streetlight, along the road, and something came out of the shadows, and tackled him. They rolled, and Skulduggery threw a leather fist into Jared's jaw, knocking him slightly off his feet. Skulduggery rolled to his feet, as a foot collided with his chest.

Skulduggery was pushed backward, but he flipped, and kicked forward. He punched, and something dived out of the way. He jumped at it, and began to punch Jared with both of my fists. I grabbed his collar.

"Where is Valkyrie." I growled, close to him.

**I come around all broken down and**

**Crowded out**

**And you're comfort**

**Sometimes the place I go **

**Is so deep and dark and desperate**

**I don't know, I don't know**

"Tell me. _Now._" I hissed in his ear, some of my black, floppy hair falling in front of my worried emerald-green eyes. I went to take my gun out of my jacket, but Jared interrupted me.

"OK, OK! She's at the Ha'Penny Bridge. On my call- one second ago, literally- she was thrown off into the water. Just don't kill me!" Jared yelled. I glared at him, took his wrist, and chained it to the streetlight.

I stood up, and looked at the street. I was only one street away. I ran as fast as I could, when another piercing scream went through the air that was cut off soon. I made my way to the very top of the bridge, and looked down, seeing the rings in the water, where Valkyrie fell.

"Shit." I cursed, taking off my coat, and jumping off the bridge.

**How every day**

**Every day, every day**

**You save my life**

The wind whistled in my ear, as I dived below into the watery abyss. The water hit me, as I quickly swam to the surface. I saw Valkyrie further down the river, with her wrists chained with bound handcuffs. She spat water out of her mouth, hair plastered to her scalp, as she dunked under, struggling to swim.

**Sometimes I swear, I don't know if **

**I'm comin' or goin'**

**But you always say something**

**Without even knowin'**

**That I'm hangin' on to your words**

**With all of my might and it's alright**

**Yeah, I'm alright for one more night-**

I swam over as fast as I could, just as I saw Valkyrie disappear again. This time, she didn't come back up. I took a deep breath, and went under the surface. I dived deeper, as it got darker, and I saw Valkyrie faintly.

I got closer, and grabbed her arm, as I swam up to the surface. When we got back to the air, she gasped, taking in a deep breath, and coughing out water. I led her to the side of the river, where we climbed up onto the sand.

Valkyrie coughed, rolling onto her back, as I quickly uncuffed her hands with a key that I took from Jared. She rolled over, looking at me.

"Thank you."

**Every day**

**Every day, every day, every day**

**Every day, every day**

**You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh**

**Every day**

**Every, every, every day-**

"You saved my life." She added. She got closer to me, and grabbed my shoulders, kissing me on the lips.

**Every day you save my life **

Hah. Thank you, very much. I'll do one more chapter for tonight, then I'm going to wrap it up. Please review!

~Adrasdos Dark.


	3. Never Gonna Be Alone

Hey, this is my third song for today. I might just do one more for today. And thank you, Reia Kellyn for your kind words. Please enjoy, and Skulduggery is a skeleton in this one.

**Never Gonna Br Alone- Nickelback**

It all started with a single phone call. Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant were at Gordon's Mansion, watching the Titanic. It was Valkyrie's choice of the movie tonight.

"Hello?" she asked, into the phone. Skulduggery looked intently at her, as she gasped, tears springing into her eyes. "Oh my God… Do what you can, we'll be right there. Bye." She hung up, lifing the blanket off of her. She turned to Skulduggery with tears eyes.

"We have to get to the hospital."

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**

**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.**

**Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,**

**So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**

**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

Skulduggery didn't even question Val's judgement. He and her went out to the Bentley and got into the car, as Skulduggery sped down the road.

"What happened?" Skulduggery asked, as he pushed on the pedal, seeing the tears fall from Valkyrie's cheeks.

"My… My Mom and Dad are in the hospital. They were shot while walking to the movies by a hit-and-go." Valkyrie cried, burying her head into her knees.

**You're never gonna be alone**

**From this moment on,**

**if you ever feel like letting go,**

**I won't let you fall...**

Skulduggery parked the sleek Bentley in one of the parking spaces, as he and Valkyrie hopped out of the car, and into the waiting room.

"I'm Val- Stephanie Edgley, can I see my parents?" Valkyrie asked politely.

"No, Ma'am. Not yet, they're in surgery, getting the bullets removed. They're going to be in unstable condition for the next 24 hours." The nurse said.

"But-"

"No."

**You're never gonna be alone**

**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

Valkyrie slumped down, and trudged back to the fluffy chair, where she collapsed, crying. I –however- stood there, awestruck. Only rarely had I seen Valkyrie cry. So I was faintly confused and awkward. I just stood there. It has been more than 400 years since I had comforted a girl. I guess I'm a bit rusty. But I ought to go over there, and comfort her… God dammit.

I shook my head, feeling like I'd regret this, and I sat down next to Valkyrie and put my arms around her, and rested my head on hers. Thank China for the façade.

**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,**

**'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,**

**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

"It's OK, Valkyrie. Please don't cry. I can't stand that and you know that. Please, Valkyrie for me?" I asked, lifting up her chin, so that she was looking me in the eye.

"Please?" I whispered, scanning over her hear face, lined with tear streaks like stripes. She nodded slightly, and threw her arms around me, and buried her head into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her.

**You're never gonna be alone**

**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**

**I won't let you fall.**

**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.**

**We're gonna see the world out,**

**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

**Oh!**

**You've gotta live every single day,**

**Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**

**Don't let it slip away,**

"I swear, Skulduggery I have no clue what I'd do without you." She murmured. I grinned despite of myself.

"I have realized an increase of intuition since I met you." He muttered in her hair. She reached up, and smacked me in the back of the head, which must've looked awkward. Maybe a bit. But my hat flew away from my hair.

I let go of Valkyrie, to go across the room to pick it up, and the door opened behind us, letting a cool blast of air. Valkyrie- I guess- took the advantage and pushed the hat farther away from me with her air. I sighed, shaking my head slightly.

This was _so immature._

But I let it slide, the poor child (did I really just say that?) is going through a tragedy. So I decided to play along with it.

**Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.**

**Every single day,**

**Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**

**Tomorrow never comes...**

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**

**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**

**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

**You're never gonna be alone**

Four hours later…

I was exhausted, if that were possible, and Valkyrie had her head resting on my shoulder, and she was fast asleep. I saw the doors open, and the nurse from earlier came out. She spotted us, and ambled over with a rather aloof step. She stopped affront of us, staring at my gorgeous face. I resisted the urge to smack her. I cleared my throat, and she snapped out of her glorious trance.

"Um… Um …. Um…" She stammered. I raised one expectant eyebrow. She blinked, and looked down at her sheet on the board. "Mr… And Mrs Edgley are going to be just fine. The bullet thankfully didn't hit the heart, and it missed the spinal column bu just centimetres." The nurse informed.

"Thank you." I said to the nurse, giving her a dazzling smile. She looked awestruck, and walked back to her desk like a drunk person.

**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**

**I won't let you fall.**

**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.**

**We're gonna see the world out,**

**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

I shook Valkyrie awake, and she groaned, trying to keep her eyes shut.

"Valkyrie." I said her name once, and her eyes popped open. She looked aroud, confused, until it all came back to her.

"Oh my God…" She said, her head hanging low. I cringed at her face.

"Valkyrie. The nurse just came over. Your parents are going to be OK. They're going to live."

"Oh my God… Skulduggery thank you for not leaving my alone!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"Never. C'mon, let's go get a drink. Your Mum and Dad are Ok now." I took Valkyrie's hand, and let her out of the hospital, and to the Bentley.

**I'm gonna be there always,**

**I won't be missing one more day,**

**I'm gonna be there always,**

**I won't be missing one more day. **


	4. The Harold Song

Hey everybody. That last chapter was a long one, eh? Well I got another for you. So please enjoy and review! And thank you for all of the support with my family. And sorry, Sabrina. But I beat you to this one. Haha. And yes, I really suggest you all listen to this song. It doesn't sound like Ke$ha. This isn't so peppy. It's about her fiancée who died in a car wreck.

The Harold Song- Ke$ha

Valkyrie Cain had messed up. Bad. It was a typical Thursday night, and she was talking to Skulduggery, her boyfriend at Gordon's –sorry, _her- _Mansion. She was sitting next to Skulduggery, casually talking about whatever couples talk about.

But there was a knock on the door. Skulduggery stood up, and went to go get it. Valkyrie casually laid her head down, but she snapped up to her feet when she heard Skulduggery say "Get out of here, or else I swear to God, I will unscrew your head, and shit down your neck."

"Hypothetical shit, that is." The other voice said. Valkyrie's eyes narrowed in recognition.

_**I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets.**_

_**I miss the scratch of your un-shaved face on my cheek.**_

_**And this is so hard 'cause I didn't see**_

_**That you were the love of my life and it kills me. **_

Valkyrie made her way to the door, and her fists clenched. "Caelan. What do you want?" She seethed, ready to punch his not-so-living lights out. The vampire smirked.

"Another kiss, that is." He smiled sweetly. Skulduggery stiffened next to Valkyrie.

"Get out." Valkyrie hissed, as she pushed air at the vampire and sent him out into the freezing rain. He growled, before stalking away. Valkyrie shut the door, and turned to Skulduggery, whose façade eyes were waxy and glazed over.

"Skulduggery?" She asked, lightly touching his arm. He wrenched away from her.

"You kissed the vampire." He bluntly said. 

_**I see your face in strangers on the street.**_

_**I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep.**_

_**And in the limelight, I play it all fine.**_

There was no denying it. Valkyrie decided that she had better tell. "Yes, yes I did. I didn't mean to- I was going out with Fletcher at the time- and-" Skulduggery cut Valkyrie's ramble off.

"That is all I needed to know. I can't believe you were so stupid! After all I had told you about how dangerous vampires are, this is what I get? Valkyrie, I have tried to save you many times from danger, but you just go on ignoring me… Thank you very much, Miss Cain. It'd be best if we stayed away from each other." Skulduggery flatly said. He picked up his pinstriped coat and low brimmed hat, walked out the door.

**And just like that, Valkyrie Cain was single.**

_**But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.**_

_**[Ah]**_

_**But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.**_

_**[Ah]**_

Valkyrie collapsed on the floor, sobbing furiously. Why did Caelan have to say that? That dumbass! But it was confusing. Skulduggery had done so many more bad things than Valkyrie. She had forgiven him for that. Why couldn't he forgive her for one mistake that she did years ago?

No. Valkyrie had to be strong. Not a weak mess. She slowly got to her feet. Steadily.

_**They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.**_

_**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**_

_**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**_

She sniffed, blew her nose, and decided to do something about it. Obviously, Skulduggery couldn't except her faults. She huffed, but couldn't stop thinking about Skulduggery. And their conversations.

*Flashback*

"_Nye's a sick, twisted, evil freak, Valkyrie, you're lucky you came back. You're very, _very, _lucky."_

"_I know." She said quietly, and looked away._

"_You should have told me. You should have trusted me. You should have…" he stopped, and went silent. And then, he said, "Never mind."_

_She looked up. "What?"_

"_You were scared. I understand. You didn't know how I'd react."_

"_Well… yeah."_

_He stepped toward her, and his hand went to her shoulder. "That was a mistake," he said gently. "I'm not going to judge you, Valkyrie. I'd never judge you."_

_**The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.**_

_**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**_

_**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**_

There was another knock on the door, and Valkyrie's heart leap, immediately full of hope. She dashed over to the tall door where Skulduggery had once kicked so hard, it had been blown off it's hinges. That was the night everything had changed.

Valkyrie opened the door, to see Caelan.

"You." She hissed, she brought her fist back, and hit Caelan very, _very_ hard in the face. "You little bastard. You thick skulled, sharp as a marble, dimwitted, idiotic, imbecilic, moronic, cretin!" she screeched, as she began to summon a flame, Caelan growled, and pounced on her, pushing her through the door. He shut it behind him.

"Didn't I say to give me a kiss?" he hissed somehow sweetly, as he clicked handcuffs around Valkyrie's wrists. He threw her over his shoulder, as Valkyrie kicked, but couldn't do anything. She swore loudly.

_**Remember the time we jumped the fence when **_

_**the Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in.**_

_**You held my hand then, then made me crawl **_

_**I swore to God it was the best night of my life.**_

Caelan brought her into the basement, and threw her down on the floor, and unclicked the bound cuffs, and put them around a metal pipe, and clicked Val's wrists together, above her head, which left her completely defenseless besides her teeth and her legs. And the chances of biting a vampire were slim, yet ironic.

"And now, no one knows where you are. And you're all mine." Caelan sadistically murmured. He was about to kiss Valkyrie when Val kneed him… In "that special place."

_**Or when you took me across the world, we**_

_**promised that this will last forever but now I see.**_

_**It was my past life, a beautiful time**_

Caelan collapsed, writhing in pain. Which reminded Valkyrie of when Skulduggery and she had beat the crap out of Scapegrace. ( For the first time) It was quite fun.

Caelan had regained his strength a second later, and growled.

"As long as you are here, you will do as I say." Caelan said, and he smacked her with the back of his hand. She cried out in pain.

_**Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.**_

_**[Ah]**_

_**Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.**_

_**They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.**_

_**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**_

_**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**_

Caelan kissed her on the lips, and she tried to pull away, but he didn't let her. He soon gave up, and pushed Valkyrie back to the pipe, where her head clanged against the back of it, making her bleed a bit from the back of her head. And that reminded Valkyrie of all the countless fights she and Skulduggery had gotten themselves into. Especially the multiple encounters with a special stammerin' drawl- pronein' Texan. **(A/N- which reminds me- check out ALL of Sabrina Sparrow's stories. They are amazing!)**

Caelan stiffened, sniffing the air. He turned back to Valkyrie, fangs growing from his mouth, his eyes yellow and feral.

Damn.

_**The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.**_

_**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**_

_**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**_

Caelan jumped onto Valkyrie, and tried to get a good view of her neck, Caelan's eyes black, and hungry. Valkyrie screamed as Caelan's sharp, intimidating claws raked down her arm, which made Valkyrie struggle more. Caelan's form changed into the full-on vampire mode.

Now, resistance was futile.

"Let me go!" Valkyrie screeched, upon impulse, but she knew that that didn't do squat. Again, four long gashes were made on Valkyrie's body when Caelan tried to bite her. But this time, they were along her legs. Valkyrie's vision got hazy, as her heartbeat pulsed in her ears.

Well, this was it.

_**It was a past (he was a past life) life, a beautiful time.**_

_**Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise. [Till the sun rise.]**_

_**They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.**_

_**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**_

_**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**_

Caelan was pulled off of her by a sudden force. He squealed, as Valkyrie rolled over, to look at her wounds. Furious purple and red blood was seeping out of her scratch marks. She moaned in pain. If she didn't die from a bite, therefore becoming a vampire, she's die of blood loss. Or, Skulduggery would have to kill her for letting her guard down.

Six gun shots rang throughout the room, and roar, and all was silent, except the hurried footsteps coming Valkyrie's way.

"Valkyrie. Please, sweetheart, look up. Please. I'm so sorry, I was a complete jerk. Please, just don't die on me." a velvet voice coaxed, as a hand went under her chin. There was the jangle of keys, and then someone was messing with the handcuffs. Valkyrie's hands were let down, and someone held her tight.

"Oh Valkyrie, my Valkyrie, please don't die on me." Skulduggery murmured in her hair. Slowly, Valkyrie wound her arms around his neck. He sighed in relief, and swept Valkyrie up in his arms. She held on tight, as Skulduggery ran up the stairs.

"Go out the window." Valkyrie murmured faintly.

"Why?" Skulduggery befuddledly inquired. "Why not use the door?"

"Doors are for people with no imagination." Valkyrie smiled, and gave a weak laugh. They were once again partners in crime, and in love.

_**The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.**_

_**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**_

_**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**_


	5. I Hate Everything About You

HEYY GUYS!

I know that I haven't updated in a while, so please forgive me. :P but I'm updating now, so. Enjoy it for a while. This is a little song called I Hate Everything About You, by Three Days Grace. So, I hope that you all would review, and I'll make another story if ya do! So, thanks, and enjoy…. Maybe not.

**WARNING: ABOUT A TOUCHY SUBJECT NOT FOR KINDHEARTED**

Valkyire Cain was finished with everything. Life sucks. At least, it did for her. But that was only because of the past year.

You see, after Valkyrie's little sister, Alison was born, her parents had quickly been murdered. It was only a matter of time, though. Valkyrie had seen it coming, but not so _soon._ Skulduggery had offered to let Valkyrie stay hat his house, but she thought that it would be too dangerous for her little sister. So, it took a lot of convincing, but Valkyrie enrolled herself and baby Alison into the foster care program.

Big mistake.

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

Her foster care parents: Jillian and Michel were mages. Undeniably powerful ones, also. They could get away with anything. Unfortunately, that involved breaking the law. These people, they were evil, sadistic people who made sure that Valkyrie's life was hell. She was severely punished every time she did something wrong. And she had to take it. If she left, then what would become of Alison?

Valkyrie wouldn't even go to work. She had to be _normal._ She was only allowed to go to school, and come home. Then, she'd have for do her homework, cook dinner, clean the house, again, and e for lack of a better word, a wine stewardess for Jillian and Michel.

**Every roommate kept awake**

**By every sigh and scream we make**

**All the feelings that I get**

**But I still don't miss you yet**

It was hard. Very hard, it was especially hard not to fight back, or shout back. All it was, do this, do that, mess up, and you're screwed.

"Stephanie! I need seconds!" she heard Jillian call. She groaned, taking the bottle of red Alice wine out, to refill their glasses. It was a Tuesday evening, around ten o'clock. Valkyrie had put Alison to bed about an hour and a half earlier.

**Only when I stop to think about it**

Today was one of those days when Michel was in a funny mood. As in funny, she means that he tends to be drunk half to pissing himself. That's when he tends to punish Valkyrie just for fun.

"_One day, I swear, I'll find a way to be free." _Valkyrie promised herself.

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

Then, the first prank came. Halfway through pouring Jillian a drink, Valkyrie felt Michel push a little bit of air at Valkyrie's hand. Unfortunately, it was just enough to knock the flow of water off course, and wine spilled all over Jillian's black dress.

Jillian screamed, standing to her feet faster than a leopard.

"Look what you did, you wretched child! This dress cost me 1.5 pounds! I'm going to kill you!" Jillian screeched, throwing her glass at Valkyrie. Valkyrie dropped the wine bottle, and turned, the glass hitting her back. She cried out in pain, because she was wearing regular clothes.

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

Jillian grabbed the nearest thing that she could get her hands on- a lamp- and swung it at Valkyrie. Valkyrie jumped out of the way at the last moment, but something felt like it was circling Valkyrie's legs, gluing her to the floor.

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

"God dammit." Valkyrie cursed. She tried to move, but couldn't move. Ducked under the lampshade again, pulling out her phone. She called a familiar number.

Amazingly, it wasn't simple to dodge a lampshade, and kicks and punches. Luckily, Tanith had showed her to dodge things while not moving, before Tanith became a Texas-lover. The other side of the phone picked up.

"Skulduggery, drive over here now!" Valkyrie huffed into the phone, as a kick landed into her side.

"Be right there." Skulduggery darkly muttered, as Valkyrie heard the purr of Skulduggery's new Bugatti Veyron.

**Only when I stop to think about you,**

**I know**

**Only when you stop to think about me,**

**do you know?**

Valkyrie took the phone, and softball-pitched it over at Michel. It hit him square in the face, and Valkyrie's feet were released. She began to fight back. She ducked under Jillian's fist. Valkyrie roundhouse kicked her in the face, then pushed her foot into her chest.

A metal fire prod slammed into Valkyrie's back. She fell to the ground, as the pole slammed down on her again. And again. And again. Valkyrie raised her hand, and caught the pole, mid-strike. She heard something crack, and pain exploded from the palm of her hand.

Valkyrie rolled out of the way, elbowing Jillian as she rushed past her, running up the stairs.

Jillian's claw fingers closed around Valkyrie's ankle, and Val brought her other foot up, and brought it down on Jillian's ulna. She screamed, as Valkyrie kicked her down the stairs.

The throbbing coming from Val's broken ribs was beginning to take its toll on her.

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**You hate everything about me**

**Why do you love me?**

Covered and cut in glass, broken palm, ribs, bashed in the back of the head, Valkyrie's day was going splendidly. She ran to the end of the white carpeted hall, to Alison's room. She dashed in, slamming the door behind her, pushing the dresser in front of it.

Valkyrie glimpsed out the window, and saw the Bugatti's headlights turn into the driveway. She went over to Alison's crib, and picked her out of it.

"OPEN THE DOOR OR I SWEAR I'LL TAKE IT OFF ITS HINGES!" Michel called out. Valkyrie didn't want to take her chances. She went to the window, after covering Alison in a thick blanket, and crashed through it backwards.

**I hate**

**You hate**

**I hate**

**You love me**

The ground came rushing up to her very quickly. Valkyrie collided with it, landing on her side, keeping Alison from the ground.

Ow.

Valkyrie heard the Bugatti door open, close, and footsteps.

"Valkyrie, Valkyrie, please be alive." A familiar velvety voice called out, as everything began to fog, and blur. "Valkyrie!" someone echoed. There was a slam of a door, and a gunshot.

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

Skulduggery hoisted Valkyrie into his arms, not dropping Alison while doing to. Valkyrie felt herself being placed into a seat. The last thing that she was sure of, was someone's hand closing around hers.

I hope that you enjoyed that. I SWEAR that I'll have part two up soon! Please comment! Thank you!


	6. Total Eclipse of the Heart

Total Eclipse of the heart by bonnie TYLER

OH MY GOD DEREK LANDY HAS AN AMERIMINION THING WHERE AMERICANS ONLY GET THE 1st BOOK FREE ON eBOOK! CLICK HERE TO READ!

.

Valkyrie broke up with him. She ended it.

Fletcher had been clingy for about the past eight months. Which was, figuratively speaking, seven months, and thirty days too long.

So Valkyrie ended it.

_**Turnaround, every now and then I get a**_

_**little bit lonely and you're never coming around**_

_**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a**_

_**little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears**_

She was sitting on her bed, her back to the window. She was hunched over her computer, listening to Led Zeppelin, and reading the online version of And Darkness Rained Upon Them. She wasn't aware of the two eyes on the back of her head.

Ok, maybe subconsciously, she was. But to her upfront knowledge, she wasn't.

Caelan was watching over her through the window, protecting her, or so he thought. Valkyrie wasn't interested in him, he knew that, but he wouldn't give up. Not yet.

And tonight would be the night that he made sure she agreed with him.

_**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a**_

_**little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by**_

_**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a**_

_**little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes**_

Skulduggery paced around outside of his house; Valkyrie was supposed to be here an hour ago. In one quick decision, he jumped into his Bentley, and he drove off towards her house.

_**Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and**_

_**then I fall apart**_

_**Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and**_

_**then I fall apart**_

Fletcher sat in his living room. Valkyrie was so blind. How could she not see that he was perfect for her? How could he have let her off that easily? God, if only Valkyrie would just look back over her shoulder once, just once, and see that maybe she hadn't done the right thing.

Fletcher heated up, beginning to get angry.

'_Naïve bitch'_ he thought to himself. Then, his mind cleared.

He was going to move to Australia.

It was time to tell Valkyrie.

_**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a**_

_**little bit restless and I dream of something wild**_

_**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a**_

_**little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms**_

Valkyrie turned off her Led Zeppelin, and closed the online version of Gordon's book. She took off her earphones, setting them on her bedside table.

She pulled up an empty Word document, thinking for a minute, then began to write a poem about a square.

_**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a**_

_**little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry**_

_**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a**_

_**little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes**_

She talked about how 'square' people are usually dull and indifferent. Not this time. This time, the square was about love. It was a friggin' love square. Then, Valkyrie began to get technical with everything, and said that it was more of a love Y, because she loved both Skulduggery, and Fletcher. Caelan loved Valkyrie, so he was put as the stick of the Y.

_**Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and**_

_**then I fall apart**_

_**Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and**_

_**then I fall apart**_

And somehow, the poem turned out to be poetic.

There was a knock on the front door, and Valkyrie went downstairs to open it. There, was Caelan. His eyes were dark and black. He stepped in to the house, closing the door behind him.

"Sure, come right on in." Valkyrie seethed. She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to confess my true love to you." Caelan said, taking Valkyrie's hand. She tried to pull away, but he was persistent.

"Dammit, Caelan. How many times do I have to tell you that I. Do. Not. Love. You. Bugger _the hell_ off." Valkyrie spat.

The door flew off its hinges.

_**And I need you now tonight**_

_**And I need you more than ever**_

_**And if you'll only hold me tight**_

_**We'll be holding on forever**_

Skulduggery stormed in, looking furious. He had a gun pointed at Caelan's head. Valkyrie was shocked. What the hell was that all about?

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked, stepping back slightly.

"Caelan, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from Valkyrie." Skulduggery said, his stance unwavering. He glanced at Valkyrie. "I'll deal with you in a minute."

The crisp night breeze wafted through the blown down doo, sending chills down Valkyrie's spine.

"And if I don't?" Caelan asked, cocky.

"This a gun. See gun shoot. Shoot, gun shoot. See bullet hit Caelan's head. Die, Caelan die." Skulduggery said.

Well, that was one way that you could put it.

_**And we'll only be making it right**_

_**Cause we'll never be wrong together**_

_**We can take it to the end of the line**_

_**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**_

Caelan hissed, but backed away.

"What is this about?" he asked, his eyes darkening, his claws growing slightly. He backed up to the wall, and Skulduggery's gun followed him.

"You are under arrest."

"For what? You've got nothing on me."

"Remember last night? Oh, maybe not. You got out of your cage, didn't you? The blood trail leading to your age would've been my first thought that you had killed fifteen people."

_**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark**_

_**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**_

_**I really need you tonight**_

"Damn." Caelan said. "Well, that is a downside to being immortal. You live forever. I was actually coming here tonight to convince Valkyrie to love me."

"Convince?" Valkyrie asked, her voice hard and her eyes very angry.

"Forever was going to start tonight, baby." Caelan said, no one missing the innuendo in his voice.

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

"Oh, please. Why would she go for you?" Fletcher wondered, as he popped into the middle of the room, making Valkyrie jump.

"_Oh God, whomever thou art be, kill me now before I do it myself."_ Valkyrie thought. This love square was just too much. Her heart felt as if it was being torn into two different pieces. She didn't really count Caelan.

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love**_

_**But now I'm only falling apart**_

_**There's nothing I can do**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

"Fletcher. Looking like a porcupine on crack, as usual. Haven't changed a bit." Caelan growled.

"Caelan. Still a cougar vampire?" Fletcher shot right back. He turned to Valkyrie, who was now, thoroughly confused.

"Valkyrie, my dear. I came here with news. I'm moving to Australia."

_**Once upon a time there was light in my life**_

_**But now there's only love in the dark**_

_**Nothing I can say**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

"What? Fletcher, do be serious." Valkyrie said.

"I am. So, aren't you going to say something?"

"I can't at the moment. I'm kind of torn between two people right now."

"Ha-ha, Fletcher! I always knew that she would consider me!" Caelan shouted from the other side of the room.

Valkyrie turned to the dumbass vampire. "Shut up, this isn't about you."

Skulduggery dropped his gun, and turned around.

_**Turnaround bright eyes**_

_**Turnaround bright eyes**_

_**Turnaround, every now and then I know**_

_**you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be**_

"What?" It was his turn to ask. Valkyrie laughed nervously, as all eyes were on her.

"Well, it's kind of a funny story, actually…"

"Oh, do tell." Skulduggery ushered.

Well, Valkyrie was through and through now screwed.

_**Turnaround, every now and then I know**_

_**you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am**_

_**Turnaround, every now and then I know**_

_**there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you**_

"Well, I was in love with Fletcher, but for a while he got really clingy. I lost interest, and began to meet up with Caelan, because he reminds me of a little faithful puppy. All the while, there was the end of the world thing, and then Skulduggery was being so nice, and I was really confused. Caelan got really clingy, also. I think that I used to love him, but I've given up on him.

"Fletcher was still clingy, and Skulduggery was really distant. So yes, I was virtually confused."

_**Turnaround, every now and then I know**_

_**there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do**_

_**Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and**_

_**then I fall apart**_

"Why didn't you tell anyone this?" Skulduggery asked, shock in his voice.

"Yeah, Valkyrie, why didn't you?"

"I tried to tell you, Fletcher, but you wouldn't listen. And I didn't thin that Skulduggery didn't care. And I just really needed someone there, who loved me, and I right back, and I was sure. So I turned to Caelan, thinking that he could help. I tricked myself into thinking that I love him."

_**Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and**_

_**then I fall apart**_

_**And I need you now tonight**_

_**And I need you more than ever**_

_**And if you'll only hold me tight**_

"And did you?" Fletcher pondered.

"No. I just needed to look around, and see what I had, look back at my past mistakes, and I even had to be more thankful for what I had. I was planning on ending it with you, Fletcher, so that I can have some time to think, but then you backed off, and I thought: "Maybe it will be alright.""

_**We'll be holding on forever**_

_**And we'll only be making it right**_

_**Cause we'll never be wrong together**_

_**We can take it to the end of the line**_

"But I was still confused. I loved all three of you. It was so, incredibly confusing, not to mention that even the most weird of romantic comedies could match to as crazy as that."

"No wonder you were so distant." Fletcher said, trying to hide his pain. Skulduggery was stoic, and like a statue. Caelan didn't do anything

_**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**_

_**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark**_

_**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**_

_**I really need you tonight**_

"I hate you, Valkyrie Cain. I swear, one day, I will murder you cold." Caelan murmured, his eyes blazing. He glanced at Skulduggery, and then disappeared in a blur.

Valkyrie turned to Fletcher, tears in her eyes. "Fletcher?"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Valkyrie. But I have to go before I fall back in love with you." he murmured. He leaned over, and kissed Valkyrie's forehead. He smiled, and then was gone.

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

Tears breached the lid of Valkyrie's eyes, and spilled over. She gasped a sob, covering her mouth, as she sat down on the couch, completely forgetting about Skulduggery.

The weight of the couch shifted, and someone sat down next to her. An arm went around her shoulders.

"Hey." Skulduggery said.

"I'm so sorry; you shouldn't see me like this, I swear…" Valkyrie said, turning away.

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love**_

_**But now I'm only falling apart**_

_**There's nothing I can do**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

"Valkyrie, look at me." Skulduggery demanded. Valkyrie looked over at him.

"Two of the lads that you loved, loved you, then left." He whispered, making a point.

"What abot the third?" Valkyrie used.

"He loves you, and he would never leave you." Skulduggery whispered. Valkyrie looked over at him, and saw that he activated his façade. His lips collided with hers.

_**Once upon a time there was light in my life**_

_**But now there's only love in the dark**_

_**Nothing I can say**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

In response to an anonymous review for my other story (which is PERMANENTLY discontinued), if you are reading this Giana Sparrow, then you must know that in response to your angry comment of me being: "That blonde joke was just cruel… And I go to a Private school! Kids at private schools learn stuff for people two grades ahead of us in public school standards! So don't you ever call me a dumb blonde!"

I was happy for your review. Thank you for that. (No sarcasm intended.) But you do realize that I'm a blonde. I go to a Catholic private school (BTW, I'm not Catholic) and where I'm from, we make fun of the whole dumb blonde thing. We enjoy it and flamboyant it affront of others. We make the most of the ridiculous joke.

So yes, I understand where you're getting from. And I didn't mean to insult you, I just was being myself.

Ok, so after that small part, I highly encourage you to shoot me an email if you have any suggestions or stuff. My email is . Oh, and I've had a blog for a while now (about 2 years) and just look for Adrasdos Dark, and it'll come up

But please review!

~Adrasdos


End file.
